


She has a Girlfriend Now

by Shanejayell



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: To stop various folks chasing them, Ranma fake dates KASUMI....
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Ranma ½, I'm just borrowing them in the spirit of fan artists everywhere.

**Ranma ½: She's got a girlfriend now!**

Ranma Saotome pushed open the door to the Tendo dojo, the redheaded young woman's expression one of deep annoyance. "Could someone put the kettle on?" she called out as she took her shoes off and set them by the door.

"Coming," a female voice called back and in a few moments Nabiki Tendo arrived, the middle sister of the Tendo clan bearing the steaming pot. She splashed a bit on Ranma and in a blink of a eye an incredible transformation took place.

Ranma's hair went from red to black as he visibly grew, muscle and mass returning to his form. A delicate face acquired rougher lines even as he sighed softly in relief. "Thanks," he said in a slightly deeper voice.

"You sounded particularly annoyed today," Kasumi Tendo said as she entered, wiping off her hands from whatever she was doing in the kitchen.

"It's that damn Kuno again," Ranma grimaced, "he sees me in girl-form and whatever brains he has go right out the window."

"Got that right," Nabiki agreed, privately thinking of how many girl type Ranma photos she had sold to him over the years.

"You'd think beating him bloody would convince him to back off," Ranma shook his head in awe of that level of stubbornness... or maybe just stupidity.

"Maybe Nabiki can help you, then," Kasumi offered.

"Huh?" Ranma looked at her in surprise.

"Nabiki does know Kuno fairly well," Kasumi noted that fact wisely, "if anyone could devise a way to solve this, it's her." With a mysterious smile she turned around and went back into the kitchen.

Ranma gave Nabiki a thoughtful look, "She's got a point, but how much is your help going to cost me?"

"It won't be anything too dire," Nabiki said with a charming smile. She looked off in the distance as she though for a few moments, "Let me talk to Kuno first, then we'll discuss this again tomorrow night."

"Hey, I still haven't agreed to pay you," Ranma said as Akane returned, the younger Tendo daughter hastily removing her own shoes at the door.

"If I do come up with something that works, I figure you're sense of honor will demand you pay up," Nabiki waved as she sauntered off.

"She's right about that," Akane said with a little smile. The black haired girl hefted her school bag over her shoulder as she said, "I heard Kuno singing the praises of the elusive "pigtailed girl" once again."

"That's what we were talking to Nabiki about," Ranma said as they passed the porch were their fathers were playing shogi.

"It's good to see them talking so calmly," Soun Tendo noted as the long black haired man made a move.

"Nice change," Genma Saotome agreed, the bald headed martial artist smiling wryly, "a pity it won't last."

The next school day was the usual mix of boring and chaotic, with a semi-serious attempt on Ranma's life by the inept martial artist Mousee, then a somewhat more serious attempt by Ryouga in the afternoon. In other words, it was a typical day.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!" Ranma blurted out as the young man looked across the table at Nabiki in shock.

"I want you in your girl form to go out on a date with another woman," Nabiki explained patiently to Ranma as he and her two sisters were gathered in the living room, "then take her back to a love hotel."

"How is that going to help?" Akane scowled.

"I intend to help Kuno catch you," Nabiki addressed Ranma as she continued, "that should end his interest in you."

"You've got to be kidding," Ranma said in frank disbelief.

"I'd think Kuno'd be even more interested then," Akane added before grumbling under her breath, "that pervert."

"Kuno has a very odd view of the pigtailed girl," Nabiki explained to them, "he regards her as pure and innocent, more or less." Ignoring Akane's snort of amusement at that she continued, "If girl-Ranma was soiled in his eyes, he'd be heartbroken."

"I hadn't thought of that," Kasumi murmured thoughtfully.

"Maybe," Akane said forcefully, "but I am NOT going out on a date with girl-Ranma! Think of the talk it would cause."

"I wasn't really expecting you to," Nabiki admitted though she did look at her sister with a bit of regret.

"I don't even know if I want to do it," Ranma said flatly, "an' it's not like I can ask one of the fiancee's to help out. They'd take it the wrong way."

All of them knew what he meant by that, of course. Shampoo or any of the others he picked would take it as confirmation that Ranma was in love with them. Sadly, Ranma seemed unwilling or unable to decide, leaving all of them in a kind of limbo.

"Well, I can't do it," Nabiki said with just a bit of regret in her voice, "I have to be there to lead Kuno around by the nose."

"I'll do it."

Ranma turned, looking over at Kasumi in surprise. The older girl smiled back warmly, eyes twinkling in amusement. "Seriously?" Ranma asked.

"Are you sure about this?" Akane asked, the young woman looking more than a little conflicted. Part of her had been expecting the others to try to convince her to do the date, and while she was relieved she also felt oddly neglected.

"We just have to go out on a date," Kasumi said as she gracefully rose, "and go to the love hotel, right? I don't see any problem with that." She looked over at Ranma and asked, "Unless you object?"

"No," Ranma smiled, "thank you."

"Let me know when you want to do this," Kasumi nodded to Nabiki and Ranma then went into the kitchen to ready dinner.

"Excuse me," Akane quickly got up and followed her.

"What's that about?" Ranma blinked, confused by Akane's sudden departure.

Nabiki just shook her head at his general cluelessness. "We'll do the date tomorrow night," she said firmly, "that's the soonest I van get Kuno out to see it, I think."

"No problem," Ranma got up and stretched.

"Dress nice tomorrow," Nabiki said firmly, "female clothes but not too feminine, if you know what I mean."

"I have that while shirt and a black skirt," Ranma said, vaguely reluctant to discuss the female clothes he's had to acquire since he had first been struck by the curse.

"That would be good," Nabiki nodded thoughtfully before adding firmly, "and bring her flowers, too."

"If you say so," Ranma shrugged as he headed off to practice.

After school the next day Ranma left the public baths, a splash of cold water having accomplished the needed gender change. Dressed in the clothes she brought she looked surprisingly elegant, even without makeup. The plan was that she was picking up her 'date' at the Tendo's, so it couldn't look like she really lived there.

"Ranma," one of Nabiki's cronies flagged her down. The blonde whipped out a small make up case as she ordered, "Hold still!"

"What..." the young woman delicately touched up Ranma's cheeks with a brush, then quickly added some rose lipstick. "Why are you..."

"Hush," she ordered, "you'll smudge." She finished up and stepped back, "Nabiki's orders, you know." She looked at Ranma and smiled, "You really are a cutey." Suddenly she slapped Ranma's butt, "Get going before I do something I regret."

Ranma hurried off, so off balance by the makeup assault that she didn't even try to respond to that comment. Stopping at a florist she picked up six roses, then squaring her shoulders Ranma continued on to the Tendo home. She took a deep breath and knocked loudly, fighting back her nervousness.

Soun opened the door and the tall, black haired man blinked in surprise. "Yes?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Is Kasumi available?" Ranma asked, the girl's voice squeaking just a bit at the end. Well, her dating experience thus far had been pretty limited to a few forced outings with fiancees, so she supposed some nervousness was understandable.

"I'll go see," Soun nodded to Ranma with dignity before turning around and heading back into the house.

A few moments later Kasumi arrived at the door, the older girl a vision of elegance. Her red dress was formal but still comfortable, cut low in the front and high on the leg. Ranma has seen Kasumi so often that she had forgotten how lovely she was, especially dressed in such a different manner than normal.

"Hello, Ranko," Kasumi used her feminine name as her voice flowed over Ranma, "I hope you haven't been waiting long?"

"No," Ranma quickly managed to get some of her wits back as she offered the bunch of roses, "these are for you."

Kasumi brought the roses to her face, the long black haired woman taking a breath of their scent, as well as to hide her surprise. Ranma was attractive enough normally, but somehow the makeup and her gentle manner was making her feel a little weak in the knees. "How thoughtful," she said, giving Ranma a warm smile. "Let me put these in water then we'll go."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma ½: She's got a girlfriend now!

Part Two

Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome watched in a certain degree of shock as Ranma and Kasumi walked off together, holding hands shyly. "Ranma's seeing both Kasumi and Akane?" Soun roared, "What are you going to do about this, Genma!?"

"I'm sure there's a perfectly rational explanation for this," Genma said weakly, the bald fighter pushing up his glasses.

"Yes, they've both lost their minds," Akane growled before the black haired girl stomped off to her room.

The café was chosen carefully, both for serving good food and not being near either Shampoo or Ukyo's restaurants. The host nodded as he confirmed the reservation and lead them to a table, then returning to deliver their orders with smooth skill.

"Here," Ranma held out Kasumi's chair for her, the redheaded girl remembering seeing someone do something like this in a movie.

"Thank you," Kasumi said, the black haired older girl's smile showing Ranma she was doing the right thing.

"You're welcome," Ranma blushed as she sat down to eat. She was nervous as they began to chat, but she found Kasumi to be a remarkably nonthreatening individual. In fact, she hadn't been this comfortable with someone in a long time.

"You and your father spend so much time training," Kasumi teased gently as they ate, "I still feel I barely know you."

"When you appeared in the doorway wearing that dress I thought much the same," Ranma admitted with a shy smile, "I'm surprised the guys aren't beating down the door to see you."

Kasumi smiled, "Why, thank you Ranko."

Ranma blushed, a charmingly innocent gesture. "Just telling the truth," she said honestly. She hesitated, "I always thought you and Dr. Tofu..."

Kasumi shook her head as she drank a bit, "He was a friend, but that's all." A gentle smile, "I've never seemed to find the one I'm looking for."

"I know how that feels," Ranma nibbled her food nervously, "a horde of crazy fiancees but I don't love any of 'em."

Kasumi looked curious, "Even Akane?"

Ranma looked embarrassed, "I like her well enough, but..."

Kasumi reached across the table to gently squeeze Ranma's hand as she said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put you on the spot." Remarkably cheerfully she added, "Let's finish our dinner, shall we?"

"Ah, right," Ranma agreed, silently deciding that she'd never understand women.

Not that far away and outside the café Tatewaki Kuno looked down at Nabiki, the tall, black haired kendoist looking faintly shocked. "My beloved pigtailed girl belongs to someone other than that foul Ranma?!" he blurted.

"I was surprised myself," Nabiki said, the middle sister of the Tendo family dressed in casual clothes, unlike Kuno's samurai like garb.

"I'll defeat the miscreant," Kuno produced a wooden practice sword from his clothes, "and claim her for myself."

Nabiki grabbed him by the arm before he could rush off, "Not so fast." Giving him a stern look she said, "It wouldn't be honorable."

"How so?" Kuno demanded.

"Here," Nabiki handed him a set of binoculars.

Kuno peered towards the table, his gaze first settling on the lovely pigtailed girl. Ah, so innocent, so full of life, Kuno dreamed of enfolding her in her arms and never letting her go. Very reluctantly he shifted his gaze over to take in her odious dining companion, only to visibly do a double take.

"Two women?" Kuno blinked, "Is that your sister, Nabiki?"

"Yes, she started seeing that girl a few weeks ago," Nabiki lied glibly, "once I realized she was the same girl you're interested in, I contacted you."

"A friendship between two women is not my concern," Kuno said gruffly, though he didn't give up the view through the binoculars.

"Watch the two of them together," Nabiki said, feeling faintly surprised at how good actors Ranma and Kasumi were.

"Hmm?" Kuno murmured, distracted by the swell of the redhead's breasts beneath her blouse. But as ordered he watched them laughing and talking, as well as the long, lingering glances that Kasumi gave his beloved. "That doesn't mean," Kuno cleared his throat uncomfortably, "they're not just friends."

"Last time they were out I followed them to a love hotel," Nabiki looked up, hiding her amusement as she said, "want to come along this time?"

"Yes," Kuno gulped.

Kasumi and Ranma left the café together, both full and feeling remarkably content with the world. They walked together, then Kasumi slid her fingers gently into Ranma's. The redhead looked a bit startled then held on firmly, smiling.

"You saw them?' Ranma asked softly.

"Hmm?" a slightly distracted Kasumi blinked.

"Taking my hand," Ranma said as they walked slow, "I thought you did it because you saw Kuno and Nabiki back there."

"Actually," Kasumi smiled wryly, "I took your hand because I wanted to, Ranko."

Ranma looked at her, a blush coloring the slightly smaller woman's cheeks. "I've been having fun, too," she admitted, "it's a new experience."

"Me, too," Kasumi agreed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kuno trip over a garbage can and did her best to pretend not to notice, "I think we'd better finish this before Kuno's distraction gets him killed."

"Tempting," Ranma flashed a smile that made her look even cuter, "but you're right." She pulled a sheet of paper out, "Now where's that love hotel..."

"I'm surprised that Nabiki knew exactly where it is," Kasumi remarked as they picked up the key for the room Nabiki reserved for them.

"You think that...?" Ranma looked surprised as they went up to the second floor.

"I'm not sure and I don't know if I want to find out," Kasumi said as the reached room number sixty nine. "Nabiki has a odd sense of humor," she added as Ranma used the key to open the door.

"Huh?" Ranma blinked.

"Never mind."

The room was much like your typical hotel room, but for Ranma is looked oddly sinister. This was her first time in a place like this, and though she would never admit it to anyone, she was a virgin in both her forms. While she didn't expect Kasumi to ravish her, Ranma really only had the vaguest idea of what they might be doing.

"What," Ranma's voice squeaked a bit, "do we do now?"

"Ranko, it's all right," Kasumi's voice and touch on her shoulder were comforting, "we just have to act a few moments after Nabiki gives us the signal."

"Right," Ranma smiled, noticing the lovely scent that Kasumi seemed to carry with her. She gulped, "I guess we have to undress?"

"If you want I can go change in the bathroom," Kasumi offered as she nodded to the room connected to the bedroom.

With a blush the normally brash Ranma said, "No, it's all right."

With simple elegance Kasumi reached behind her, her breasts rising distractingly as she undid the buttons. The red dress took some wiggling to pull down, and Ranma gulped at the black, lacy underwear that Kasumi had chosen to wear.

"Am I the only one getting undressed?" Kasumi teased, standing there in bra, panties, garter belt and stockings.

"Right," the now fiercely blushing Ranma began to undress.

Kasumi watched with interest as the white blouse came off first, revealing a white and sadly plain bra underneath. Her full bosom bounced a bit as she bent to undo the clasp of her skirt, a unknowingly sexy wiggle of her hips helping her remove them. Underneath that was a piece of more daring underwear, the high cut panties looking sexy on the athletic girl.

"You look lovely," Kasumi said as she took Ranma's hand, drawing her towards the neatly made bed.

"You're beautiful," Ranma said, her eyes just a little wide.

Kasumi drew the white sheets aside, glad only to smell cleaning materials as they climbed into the comfortable bed together. She touched the stiff shoulder of Ranma and chuckled, then rolled so that they were laying right beside each other.

"I have a confession to make," Kasumi admitted softly.

Tatewaki Kuno stood on a lamppost outside, trying to get a better view of the room where he had just seen Ranma and Kasumi dressed in the most scandalous of undergarments. Nose bleeding slightly he awkwardly tried to get a good angle with his digital camera when a flung rock took him by surprise and sent him crashing to the ground.

"How dare you, Tendo Nabiki," Kuno growled.

"Photo's of this special event are available exclusively through me," Nabiki said flatly.

"Huh?" Kuno looked at her blankly.

"I know which room they're in," Nabiki said as she tugged him to his feet, "and put two digital cameras in there on timers. I'll get a lot better pics than you ever could."

"Nabiki," Kuno looked at her wide eyed, "I'm in awe."

"I'll contact you about pricing soon," Nabiki said casually. Leading him away she asked seriously, "Are you going to interfere?"

Kuno sighed softly. "To interfere with such a beautiful joining of two souls," he said, "would be dishonorable." He brightened visibly, "So instead I will focus my full efforts on winning my lovely Akane!"

'Sorry sis,' Nabiki thought wryly as they walked off, 'you're on your own.'

Kasumi stroked Ranma's hair, kissing her sweetly before drawing back, leaving them both breathless. "Do you believe me now," she said teasingly, "when I say I'm attracted to you?"

Ranma chuckled softly. "That's pretty convincing," the smaller redhead admitted, surprised at how nice it felt to be held in Kasumi's arms."Why didn't you say anything sooner?" she asked as she looked up into Kasumi's eyes.

"There was so much craziness after you came," Kasumi pointed out, "and after the first few months it seemed kind of awkward to go to your room and confess I carried a unrequited passion for you."

"True," Ranma snuggled close, heart beating fast at how nice it felt, laying beside Kasumi. "It's going to be a mess, you know, with Akane and all the rest of the fiancees."

"We'll handle it," Kasumi drew her close, "tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" Ranma asked.

"Because we're in bed tonight," Kasumi purred, "and I intend for us to get full use of this room Nabiki rented."

Ranma blushed red.

End.

Notes: This is my first "full" Ranma ½ fic, so if I've erred in characterizations let me know. This was inspired by various Ranma fics including those of John Garret (johnnyG on ffnet) as well as the song 'She has a girlfriend now' by Reel Big Fish. Why is Ranma less agressive here? He's like that due to inexperience with dating, mostly. Tho Kasumi may be a 'top' ...


	3. Akane's Side

Ranma ½: She's got a girlfriend now!

Afterwards

Akane Tendo walked to school, the snow crunching beneath her boots as she looked over at her companion, Ranma Saotome. While his exterior remained the same, the boy's personality had changed in the months since he had been dating Kasumi. He was noticably more thoughtful, kind and had even begun to seriously consider his future.

'A future without me,' Akane thought with a mix of emotions. On one hand she was happy, not wanting to have been engaged to him in the first place but on the other she felt oddly jealous, as well as rejected.

"Oh great," Ranma scowled as they neared the school, the black haired boy tensing, "it's the fiance revenge squad."

Since finding out about his willing engagement to Kasumi Tendo, the various fiances of Ranma had been a bit upset, to say the least. Ukyo had been heartbroken, while Shampoo was simply furious at him. Add in the slightly crazy Kodachi Kuno and you had a trio that was VERY dangerous. Wisely, Ranma made it clear that any attack on Kasumi would be taken as a assault on him, and after Mousse's one attempt no one else was trying.

Surprisingly Kasumi had successfully dodged Mousse's attack, then she scolded the Chinese boy till he fled the house. Not satisfied with that Ranma tracked him down, used cold water to turn him to duck form and then proceeded to pluck each and every feather from the struggling duck. Astonishingly this left him sphere bald in human form, too, causing him to remain in seclusion for weeks.

"Let's go, then," Akane strode over to their side and turned to face Ranma.

"Come on," Ranma rolled his eyes, "we do this every morning!"

"Shut up," Kodachi cried as the black haired woman said, "we will defeat you, then you will be forced to date one of us instead of the devil woman, Kasumi!"

"Don't call her that," Ranma said coldly.

"Uh oh," Alane made sure to leave some room around Kodachi.

"I will call that harlot anything I want to," Kodachi sniffed.

"That's it," Ranma leaped. POW! BAM! BIFF! HYAA! WHUMP!

"Arien mad," Shampoo blinked in awe, looking down at the crumpled form of a badly pummeled Kodachi.

"Next?" Ranma cracked his knuckles.

"Go," Ukyo said grimly, the woman's long black hair swinging as she unbuckled her battle spatula.

"We don't have to do this," Ranma said as they circled each other warily.

"Then honor the promise your father made to mine," Ukyo said grimly.

"Sorry," Ranma said with real regret in his voice, "can't do that."

"Then pay," Ukyo raced forward, swinging expertly.

Sadly, Ranma had fought her enough to be ready, stepping forward to grasp the handle rather than be struck by the blade. They struggled with the weapon for long moments before Ranma managed to flip her, sending Ukyo crashing to the ground. Swiftly he followed up, Ranma's next blow striking her unconscious.

"Ranma," Akane reflexedly called a warning as Shampoo leapt into the fray.

The purple haired girl hissed like a cat as Shampoo struck, slashing at Ranma in a move very like the cat fist. That was enough to throw Ranma off a moment but the other fighter soon recovered, driving Shampoo backwards. Using her skills Shampoo tried to hold Ranma off, but in moments she was disarmed and helpless.

"Thanks," Ranma said to Akane reluctantly.

"Don't thank me," Akane put her school bag down, meeting Ranma's eyes, "I was just trying to keep things fair."

"You're still angry at me for switching the betrothal over to Kasumi?" Ranma asked as Akane approached with a dangerous smile.

"Actually, I think I'm pretty much over that," Akane said as she took up a battle stance.

"So why are you doing this?" Ranma demanded.

Akane smiled slightly, "Because fighting with you is better than any practice sparring I've found yet."

"Great," Ranma sighed as she charged.

By lunch hour most of their aches and pains had faded as the women met at their usual table. "Looks like my chances of beating Ranma-honey are going down by the day," Ukyo conceded, "I may have to just bow out."

"Shampoo cannot return to amazon tribe without husband," Shampoo said grimly.

"Then stay here," Akane calmly offered, "run the café." A faint smile, "Maybe even date Ryouga or Mousse."

"But..." Shampoo started.

Akane pointed at her with her chopsticks as she forcefully said, "I've heard you complain enough over these past few months of lunches to know that the Amazon tribe was a pretty mixed bag for you."

"Akane," Ukyo shushed her, putting a hand on Akane's shoulder. She looked at Shampoo, "I know that your pride is a issue, but you could always just tell your people that you stayed here with your husband."

"True," Shampoo sighed.

Ukyo looked at Akane, "Are you planning to continue the vendetta?"

Akane chuckled softly. "He's dating my sister," she said, "it's pretty hard to hate either of them, under the circumstances."

"All right," Shampoo sighed, "we give up on Ranma, then." She looked off in the distance, "What we do about Kodachi?"

"Ambush her tomorrow," Ukyo shrugged, "make it clear if she hurts one hair on Kasumi's head she answers to us."

"Might work," Akane admitted.

"Must go sell boxed lunches," Shampoo excused herself, "see later."

After Shampoo left Akane looked over at Ukyo and much more quietly asked, "Are you going to be all right?"

"I guess so," Ukyo admitted. She looked down at her food with a sigh, "I planned my future around marrying Ranma... I'm a bit at loose ends without that."

Akane looked at her curiously, "Pardon if this seems rude... but what were you going to do about curing Ranma's female form?"

"Why do I need to do anything to cure her?" Ukyo blinked, "I didn't spend years passing as a boy for nothing."

"You mean you're...?" Akane trailed off reluctantly.

"Open minded?" Ukyo drawled. She smiled a bit more gently, "Akane, you weren't seriously going to insist Ranma stay a boy for always, were you?"

"Well, no, but..." Akane blushed charmingly.

Ukyo chuckled softly. "Considering all the stories I heard about you," she noted, "I figured you would keep Ranma in girl form always."

Akane blushed as she hissed, "I am not a lesbian."

"Could have fooled me," Ukyo raised a eyebrow.

"Excuse me," Akane said flatly as she got up and abandoning what was left of her lunch, "I think I should be going now."

It wasn't until school was over that Ukyo had a chance to catch up with Akane, gracefully bounding off a rooftop to reach where she and Ranma were walking home. "Ranma," Ukyo nodded to the young man.

"Not again," Ranma took up a fighting stance.

Ukyo waved him off, "Mind if I talk to Akane?"

"Well, I guess so," Ranma looked questioningly at Akane.

"All right, go on," Akane forced a smile, "I'm sure Kasumi is waiting for you."

"Thanks," Ranma grinned and raced off.

"The boy just does not get politeness," Ukyo noted as she fell into step with Akane. While not dressed in her boy disguise she looked quite manly, with her bandoleer of mini blades and grey shirt and leggings.

"No," Akane agreed, "though you could argue that's also one of his good points."

"I'm sorry about lunch," Ukyo said after a moment, "I didn't mean to offend you."

Akane sighed as she reluctantly said, "It's not your fault you said aloud stuff I've been wrestling with for awhile now."

"Which means?" Ukyo asked, the two passing beneath a snow laden tree.

"I don't KNOW what it means," Akane threw her hands in the air, "I never expected Ranma and Kasumi to get together, or Kino and Nabiki to become friends or Tofu moving or that I think you're cute..."

"Thank you," Ukyo said as she trailed off. They walked along silently, "I wouldn't mind helping you figure things out, Akane."

"I'm not," Akane stammered, "I don't think I'm ready for that." She smiled tentatively, "But I could use a friend right now."

"Glad to help," Ukyo said as she gently took Akane's hand.

End.

Notes: This was originally going to be a Christmas fic, but tying in into the season was too tough. So, just snow etc. in the scenes. Sorry for just sound effects rather than a graphic fight scene, but I suck at that kind of stuff.


	4. Nabiki's side

Ranma ½: She's got a girlfriend now!

Nabiki's Side

Nabiki Tendo sighed to herself softly as she went over the family balance sheet once again. Despite the reddish black haired woman's best efforts the figures still came out the same as she sat back tiredly in her room. 'Revenues are generally down,' she thought glumly.

Since her mother's death she along with her sister Kasumi had taken up those motherly duties, with Kasumi maintaining the house while Nabiki ran the finances. While their father Soun might bitch and moan at times Nabiki had managed to keep the house afloat, even with few students or income coming in.

'Of course, things are a little tougher for me now,' Nabiki mused. Since her elder sister had become involved with Ranma Nabiki had been obligated to cease selling erotic photos of Ranma, one of her most fruitful sources of income. Of course she still had her money lending to fall back on, not to mention a bit of blackmail and other activities, but it was clear she was not making as much as she was.

A loud crash jerked her from her work and with a growl of frustration Nabiki headed downstairs to see what was going on. Humming cheerfully Kasumi was wiping down the table as Nabiki neared, the taller woman clearly reading the place for dinner. "What's going on now?" she demanded of Kasumi.

"It looks like Ryouga-san has found his way here again," Kasumi explained mildly, "I think Ranma is dealing with it."

Taking a short detour into the kitchen Nabiki headed outside, watching a moment as Ranma and Ryouga fought. The boy dressed in yellow was good, Nabiki had to concede, Ryouga fighting with a raw power that few could match. But the red clad Ranma was better, moving with greater speed and agility, dodging blows while dealing powerful strikes.

"I can do this all day," Ranma boasted, bouncing lightly from foot to foot.

"You allowed Akane to be despoiled by the treacherous Ukyo," Ryouga pointed, his black hair falling into his eyes, "and for that..."

Ryouga never had a chance to finish his sentence as Nabiki took the pitcher of water she grabbed from the kitchen and poured it over his head. In a poof of displaced air Ryouga shifted to his pig form, and Nabiki quickly reached down to grab him by the scruff of his neck.

"Hey," Ranma protested, "why'd ya do that for?"

Nabiki gave him a look, "You two would keep fighting forever without a winner, you're too damn evenly matched." She frown, "And I am not putting up with the kind of collateral damage you two tend to do!"

"Squuee!" Ryouga tried to claim he was better.

Holding Ryouga up to her eyes she gave the pig a dangerous glare as Nabiki said, "Ryouga, I don't care if you ambush Ranma elsewhere, but you will cease doing it at our home." Before the pig could protest she continued, "If you persist, I will turn you into a pig and make bacon out of you."

"Squee?" Ryouga said weakly.

"I am not a martial artist and I feel no hesitation to fight dirty," Nabiki continued firmly, "is that clear?"

Ryouga nodded weakly, the pig looking mildly stunned.

Nabiki dropped him, "Now get OUT of here!" The kick she delivered sent Ryouga flying off until he disappeared into the distance.

"Been saving that up for awhile?" Ranma guessed as they headed inside.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Nabiki responded, smiling slightly.

"Welcome back," Kasumi smiled warmly at Ranma as she stopped for a moment to kiss the young man lingeringly.

'Heh,' Nabiki smiled slightly as she walked past, heading into the kitchen a moment to give them some privacy. She had a reputation as a hard person, one she had intentionally developed for hers and the others safety, but even she could feel happy to see her sisters in love. She heard a sound and looked up, nodding as her father came in

"Daughter," her father Soun nodded, his hand out as usual this time of week. Coolly she handed him his weekly allowance and he nodded, tucking it away before anyone could see. They maintained the illusion that he was the man of the house to keep his dignity, but the truth was that Nabiki handled all money matters.

"You and Genma need to be taking in students," Nabiki reminded him, "with RAnma and Akane's reputation, we could be pulling in students."

"Not everyone is suited to our style," Soun noted, "but we will try,"

"Thank you," Nabiki nodded as a slightly mussed looking Kasumi hurried in to finish work on their dinner.

After dinner Nabiki headed out, noting how happy her other sister Akane had been at dinner. After Ranma had chosen Kasumi over her Akane had been quite upset, even joining a unofficial Ranma Revenge Squad, but over the past few weeks had become increasingly mellow.

'I wonder if those stories about her and Ukyo are true?' Nabiki mused. Deciding not to worry about it Nabiki continued on in her expedition to Chinatown, nodding to familiar faces as she headed for Shampoo's restaurant. Ducking beneath the curtain she entered the café, heading up to the front as she passed mostly empty tables.

"What you want?" Shampoo asked, the light purple haired amazon's head resting on her arms as she moped.

Of all the potential suitors to Ranma's hand Shampoo had taken his betrothal to Kasumi the hardest. Instantly declaring her intention to kill Kasumi her many attempts were blocked by Ranma, then Ranma had shockingly told Shampoo that if she DID succeed, Ranma would only hate her forever. Since then she had been moping about, doing her work at the café and otherwise staying out of trouble.

"Actually, I have a business proposal," Nabiki answered crisply as she watched the old crone Cologne emerge from the back.

"What sort of proposal?" Cologne asked suspiciously, her long white hair tied back as she studied Nabiki.

"I know you're in exile from the Amazons," Nabiki said in a businesslike way, "I assume due to your failure with Ranma?"

"Is no failure!" Shampoo protested hotly, "It's... a setback."

"Either way," Nabiki said smoothly, "you need to stay here... and having a successful business will make it easier."

"Oh?" Cologne asked.

"For a reasonable cut," Nabiki gave a shark like smile, "I can boost your business at least by half."

Cologne leaned forward, her eyes sparkling as she asked, "What kind of cut?" With that they proceded to negotiate, Nabiki drawing on natural skill while Cologne drew on her many decades of experience.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Well," Cologne admitted as she looked out at the packed café less than three weeks later, "I have to admit you did it."

Shampoo rushed by, a tiny bikini barely holding back her assets as she served another table full of young men. "It just takes knowing your target audience," Nabiki said with a impish little smile.

The bikini was no problem for the uninhibited Shampoo, and putting the word out was easy for Nabiki's network of agents. All it took was a few satisfied customers and the word spread like wildfire through the local schools, to the point where they were now forced to turn customers away!

The six o'clock bell rang and there was a moan of disappointment as Shampoo's shift ended and a local, less busty girl took over. Shampoo stalked from the back in her usual Chinese dress, looking beautifully dangerous as she joined them.

"Here's your cut," Cologne passed over a fat envelope, "and thank you, Nabiki."

"You're welcome," Nabiki tucked the envelope away then excused herself. As Nabiki left she became aware that Shampoo was following her and gave the girl a questioning glance.

"Grandmother's idea," Shampoo said as they walked along together, "is bad if you're robbed on way home."

Nabiki looked amused as she answered, "I was trained in the Tendo school of anything goes martial arts, you know."

"Shampoo never see you fight," she looked skeptical.

"I never said I was very good at it," Nabiki conceded wryly, "but most people know not to try anything."

"Eh?" Shampoo blinked.

Nabiki winked at her, "Trust me, they know they'll regret it."

Shampoo nodded doubtfully, "I suppose so." They walked on for a while them Shampoo quietly asked, "How is Aerin... I mean, Ranma?"

Nabiki thought about charging her for the information, then decided it might impact their business relationship. "He seems very happy," she answered, knowing that Shampoo probably wouldn't want any punches pulled.

"Ah," Shampoo nodded as they walked along. They traveled a bit then she began to smile, "And what is this I hear about Akane being happy too?"

"What did you hear?" Shampoo asked.

"Pay first," Shampoo held out a hand.

With a chuckle Nabiki drew out a few yen, "Here. If it's worth it, I'll add more."

"Well," Shampoo leaned over, "it seems that she and Ukyo are..."

'Damn, that's two out of three Tendo sisters,' Nabiki blinked as she tried not to let her gaze rest on Shampoo's breasts, 'maybe gayness is genetic.'

End.

Notes: Based on the anime, more than manga version of Nabiki. She's still miserly and money focused, but she's a bit nicer than the nearly heartless manga version.


End file.
